Haruna Usami
'Haruna Usami '''is a supporting character in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. She is a second-year student at Suisou Academy, a neighbor school to Kuoh Academy, and has a contract with Aslatiel Bael, summoning him regularly after their accidental and awkward first meeting. Despite being a completely normal human, Haruna becomes one of Aslatiel's closest friends and love interests, which in turn makes her vulnerable to threats from the supernatural world. Appearance Haruna is a seventeen-year-old girl of average height and a somewhat voluptuous figure. She has a fair complexion, long brown hair that is almost always tied in a ponytail and goldenish brown eyes. Normally, Haruna would be described as pretty, rather than beautiful, but after putting some special care to her appearance before most auditions, she tends to attract favorable attention from many a passerby. Haruna is near-sighted, so she needs to wear contact lenses in public. However, when at home, she switches to a pair of red rimmed glasses, which earns her an embarrassing nickname from Aslatiel. Personality Haruna is a stern and strict person, but she has a kind and caring heart. She's incredibly grateful to Ken not only for taking her and Mizuha in, but also for giving them a happy childhood despite his difficult economic position. Due to this, Haruna keeps working hard at several part-time jobs to help him in even the slightest amount. However, she can sometimes overexert herself, and her diligence for work has greatly affected her studies and social life. She is very competitive and always does her best to achieve her goals. Even while attending summer classes to make up for her lacking grades, Haruna still manages to work at three different jobs a week and attend her acting lessons. It has been noted that if she didn't have so many things to do, she would get outstanding grades. Haruna is noticeably shy when it comes to her body and feelings in general. Examples of this are her inferiority complex towards girls like Rias, Akeno or Lucina, as well as her reluctance to show her deep affection for Ken and Aslatiel outwardly. She finds contact lenses to be uncomfortable, but wears them when outside due to feeling self-conscious about her glasses. Haruna's liking for smut and erotic novels shows a small perverted side. Haruna dreams of being a renowned actress in the future, and was completely friendless prior to meeting Aslatiel. History Haruna Usami was born in Tokyo and lived happily with her parents there, though she admits to not having very good memories of that time. Her sister Mizuha was born when she was two years old, but their weak-bodied mother died tragically during childbirth. Haruna's and Mizuha's father moved to Kuoh with them and they lived with certain tranquility there. During this time, Haruna and Mizuha could attend school normally and became acquainted with Ken Kurayami, their father's best friend from high school and became very fond of his company, Haruna particularly so. However, when Haruna was twelve years old, their father got swept up in a traffic accident and lost his life in the hospital. Despite no member of their actual family being willing to take Haruna and Mizuha in, Ken did so despite having financial problems. Haruna put up a strong facade but was hugely traumatized by this event, developing a crippling fear of losing anyone close to her. Upon finishing middle school, she began to take several part-time jobs in order to help Ken financially, but was severely bullied at school due to this and having no friends. Powers & Abilities '''Perseverance: '''Haruna is a pure determinator, being able to spend days without any decent sleep or rest and still finding some time to study and working effectively. She's admired by Mizuha and Aslatiel for this. '''High Intelligence: '''Despite not having very good grades, Haruna is actually very smart for her age, and her academic failures can be attributed to her not having enough time to study. '''Acting: '''Her biggest dream being to perform on theater, Haruna has been attending acting classes ever since she was thirteen years old. Her skills are enough to get her scouted by an agent during her first year of high school, but neither her nor Ken had enough money to afford his services. Equipment '''Glasses: '''As a gift for her own safety, Haruna received a pair of glasses from Aslatiel that allow her to distinguish supernatural beings from "normal" people. They're not infallible, as they're still unable to separate someone like a magician from a regular human, but they're still a remarkably handy tool for her that allows her to also see traces of magical energy in otherwise plain structures and even the air. Trivia * Haruna's body measurements are B84-W57-H86, her height is 163 cm and she weighs 52 kg. * Haruna's birthday is on September 30th. * Her blood type is AB. * Haruna's appearance is based off of Nanami Aoyama from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. * Her favorite food are hamburgers, while her least favorite are donuts. * Haruna's name and nickname are derived from Haru Usami from G-Senjou no Maou. * Her favorite manga is Ouran High School Host Club. * Haruna's ideal man is a, preferably younger, gentleman who's not submissive to her, can cook delicious meals and is good with children. She would also like it if he was a ''tsundere. * In demonicjester01's headcanon, Haruna would be voiced by Mari Nakatsu in Japanese and Karen Strassman in English, known for voicing Nanami Aoyama from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo and Kallen Stadtfeld from Code Geass respectively. * Haruna's weak (erogenous) spot is located on her abdomen. * Her theme song is "Yuki Toki" by Yanagi Nagi. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans